elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brelyna's Practice
Background The Dunmer mage apprentice at The College of Winterhold, Brelyna Maryon, is on the verge of discovering some new magic. She asks the Dragonborn's help as a practice dummy. Completing this quest opens up Breylna as both a follower and potential spouse. Walkthrough #It's highly recommended to save the game before you let her test the spell for the second time, as she can miss them and you can be trapped as a dog. #Accept Brelyna's request to practice some of her magic on the Dragonborn. #Brelyna casts her first spell...and the Dragonborn's vision becomes greener. #Brelyna apologizes, but tells the Dragonborn that the effects should wear off in a few hours. #Wait for 2–4 hours, then return to Brelyna. #Brelyna assures the Dragonborn that she will get the spell right this time, and assures them this will be her last test. The camera then switches to third person so the player has a better view of the humorous transformations into a number of animals found in Skyrim. Finally, she succeeds in returning the Dragonborn to their original form, and abandons this line of study. Bugs * If Brelyna's casting path is obstructed by an object other than the player, he or she will be STUCK PERMANENTLY waiting for the effects to wear off. ** Solution: (PC Console) enter "setstage MGRappBrelyna01 30" in the gaming console to force the quest to the next stage, where the spell has worn off. Solution for Xbox 360 is to equip become ethereal shout and use it and you character will be there once again * If the player is currently under the effects of The Atronach Stone which gives the player the 50% absorb spells effect, it may cause her spells casted on you not to work, breaking the quest. ** Solution: Remove "The Atronach Stone" by getting a different Standing Stone found throughout Skyrim prior to attempting the quest. *In rare cases, after she casts the spell on you for the first time, you will get instant replenishing magicka. **You are able to cast channeling spells like Sparks for an unlimited duration **Solution: Time lapses, like when you sleep, this will remove the bug. *If by any chance you may have 100 alteration and have the "atronach" perk the spell doesn't work. The only way to fix this is to go back and load to when you do not own this perk. If you can not do that you are not able to complete this quest. *Another rare occurance is where she has turned you into an animal and tries to change you back, she manages to perform the spell but you can see the animal still standing in the room and you have vanished. This isnt as though you have the invisibility spell though because people can still 'see' you. As yet there arent any known solutions on Xbox 360 for this and you become stuck invisible. For the PS3, you can fix this by using the shout "Become Eternal". During which you will become outlined and thus normal after the shout wears off. Gallery First spell effect.png|The effect of Brelyna's First Spell Brelyna horse.png|Brelyna transforming the player into a Horse Brelyna dog.png|Brelyna transforming the player into a Dog Brelyna cow 1.png|Brelyna transforming the player into a Cow brelynas_practice.png|Last conversation Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests